Sybbyl Brighthand
Sybbyl Brighthand is a prodigious alchemist and scholar under mostly contractual employ of Robert Newlands. She is a voracious learner and is passionate in her goals to further scientific progress and discovery for the betterment of Aneos. Appearance: Sybbyl is a Halfling, and so she is very short and small in size. She is thin and lithe in her build, with pale, slightly weathered skin. She has cool black hair often tied in a tight bun, and pleasant, somewhat angular facial features. More often than not, Sybbyl wears a pair of spectacles to aid her vision when conducting her experiments. Personality: The woman is passionate in her pursuits, and dedicated to her work. Sometimes to the point of possible personal harm. Not much can dissuade her from attaining her goals once she's set her mind to them. Sybbyl is very inquisitive and curious, dangerously so some would say. Her appetite for knowledge and discovery can be insatiable, and as such she can prove very resourceful in learning what she wants to learn and finding what she wants to find. This is not without awareness towards any she might be working with, however. Should she be working along side another, she will not push them beyond their capabilities or comforts. At least, not too much. She is mindful of others and knows to respect their own wants and needs. Intelligence brews within the mind of Sybbyl Brighthand, or else she would not have made it to where she is today. While only just starting to make a name for herself in the world of discovery she has proven herself to more influential figures in the realm and is able to find work under their employ. Time and again she has proven herself reliable. Aside from her work as a researcher and explorer, she is also a proven medical doctor and alchemist. While her alchemical pursuits aren't only limited to medicine, having experimented with various concoctions designed not only for medicinal purposes, her skill in crafting healing catalysts is significant. Sybbyl is passionate, expressive, and very sociable. With an energetic personality that can exhibit a very personable and delightful disposition or a more tenuous and irritable one should she be subjected to a stressful situation. Despite her grievances, however, more often than not Sybbyl is as polite and respectful as she can be. Background: At a young age, Sybbyl traveled Aneos alongside an older mentor figure. This master of hers proved extraordinarily curious and his drive for exploration and investigation would more often than not get the two in some sort of trouble. But it was rarely dire or dangerous, and Sybbyl learned much from the man. He was a professional and master in his field, a traveling researcher, doctor, and alchemist himself who taught Sybbyl everything she knows. Small Town Mystery During one of their trips, Sybbyl and her master came upon a small township in that had apparently been suffering some sort of disturbance. It is here where she met a younger Helena Battlestride, still a patrolling soldier of the Golden Order. Hearing the rumors in town, Sybbyl's master wanted to investigate, despite Helena's patrol telling them to stay out of it. Sybbyl's master persisted in his investigation and Sybbyl had no choice but to aid him. The town had been mysteriously losing cattle. It was a slow progression in the number of cattle lost, but it was a noticeable impact that would soon begin to affect the town's livelihood. Sybbyl and her master asked around and searched everywhere for any information or clues as to what could be responsible whilst avoiding the ire of the Golden Order squadron stationed there to investigate it themselves. Sybbyl and her mentor discovered a lead that they followed intently, and this led to a close encounter with the one whom they found to be responsible for the crimes. A man had been stealing cattle to sell outside of the town, and when he was caught he became hostile. Things turned hostile quickly and the man drew a weapon in desperation, nearly harming or even killing Helena if not for the intervention of Sybbyl and her master. The man was killed instead, and the situation settled. Helena, who was the commanding officer of her patrol, decided not to arrest or punish Sybbyl and her master for her interference. And from that day on the two would become friends fast and true.* *I (Killer) was not able to archive that part of the story, it was lost when my computer crashed, and don't remember what was actually written and posted so I just wrote something based off what little I can remember of it. Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Alchemists